


Gryffindor Malfoy

by HufflepuffMommy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2021, Gen, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	Gryffindor Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story a long time ago but didn't get far writing it. My plan was to write it from Draco's POV for all seven years but with him sorted into Gryffindor. It would also eventually be Dramione, but not until much later in the story. The I got this plunny from a meme I read a long time ago, about how Draco got disowned by his family so the Gryffindors adopted him, especially the Weasley family. 
> 
> This work has been beta'd, all errors are my own.

Ever since he was born, Draco Malfoy always knew he was to be a Slytherin. 

At least that's what his family told him. 

All Malfoys, and even the majority of his mother's family, were all in the House of Slytherin, so, naturally, he was to be as well. 

Since infancy, he was donned with clothing of every shade of green imaginable. His bedding was green, his toys were green, even the walls of his nursery were pale green-and as he grew older, the shade of green had only gotten darker. 

He was smart though, as told by all the tutors who came to Malfoy Manor to teach the young heir his primary lessons. He was always ahead in his work and got bored easily when it came time for reviewing things he knew. 

“He might just be a Ravenclaw,” his mother said one evening. Draco was nine years old, sitting by the fire in his father's study, reading a book while his parents had a nightcap before turning in for the night. 

Lucius Malfoy scoffed. “Please, Narcissa,” he said dully. “He'll be a Slytherin, like me and you and all of his family before him.”

“Yes Darling, I know, but wouldn't it also be great if he were the first to be in Ravenclaw? They are known for their brains after all. That wouldn't be so bad, would it?”

Lucius pondered for a moment before grunting out an answer. “I suppose.”

Narcissa smiled as she sipped her drink. “Although, with all the mischief he and his friends had been in lately, I dare say he might even be a Gryf-”

“Bite your tongue,” Lucius ground out. “No son of mine will ever be affiliated with that house. And if he is, well, he'd be no son of mine anymore.”

Narcissa went to speak again, but the look her husband gave her had her shutting her mouth. 

She looked over at her precious boy and prayed to Merlin that it would never come to that. 

* * *

On his 11th birthday, it came as no surprise when Draco received his letter from Hogwarts. He was excited to be going and thankfully only had to wait a few more months. While he loved his parents and the Manor, he was eager to have a bit more freedom from them. 

When he opened his presents that evening, he had received a Slytherin tie, scarf, and a few other school accessories, all with his house crest already on it. 

He looked at it, puzzled. “Thank you, Father, Mother. But I thought we weren't allowed to buy house specific items until after the sorting ceremony?”

“Son, we all know you'll be in the Slytherin House. You  _ are _ a Malfoy after all,” his father said with pride. 

Draco had never second guessed what house he would be until that moment. Somehow, dread started to seep in. 

“But what if-”

“You'll be in Slytherin,” his father said sternly and with finality. 

Draco nodded dutifully. “Yes, Father.”

* * *

Maybe it was the fact that his parents had him put on his Slytherin tie before going on the Hogwarts Express, or maybe it was the nightmares that plagued him of the Sorting Hat yelling out different names in his dreams, but, whatever it was, it had jinxed him. 

He sat in stunned silence at the table donned in red and gold and stared down at the wrong-colored tie around his neck. He was still trying to process what exactly had happened only a half hour before.

_ “Malfoy, Draco” Professor McGonagall had called out.  _

_ It was his turn for the sorting. He kept saying 'Slytherin… Slytherin... Slytherin’ over and over in his head as he walked up the steps.  _

_ 'Slytherin… Slytherin... Slytherin’ as he sat down.  _

_ 'Slytherin… Slytherin... Slytherin!’ as the sorting hat was placed on his head.  _

_ He waited for what seemed an agonizing long time. He heard a voice-the hats he realized-as it took it's time to decide.  _

_ “Ah, a Malfoy. Generally I wouldn't even have to think about where to put you… but  _ you _ are a different story. You would do great in Slytherin, just as your father and his father before had. But there's something about you… You'll understand my decision one day, young Malfoy…” _

_ “ _ **_GRYFFINDOR_ ** _!” the hat shouted.  _

_ The Great Hall was stunned into silence.  _

_ “No!” Draco said as McGonagall took the hat off his head. “Please, Professor… Please let me do it again.” _

_ “I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but what the hat says is final. Please take your seat at the Gryffindor table,” McGonagall said quietly.  _

_ Draco turned and looked at the foreboding table before turning to the Slytherin one. His friends, and ones he didn't know, stared in disbelief while some started whispering to each other while looking at him. Straightening his spine, Draco held his head high as he walked to his appropriate table. He sat at the end, not looking at anyone, as he thought about what he was going to say to his parents. _

_ “ _ Malfoy... Malfoy!” came a voice next to him. 

Draco looked up and saw the face of Harry Potter. He instantly began to snarl. 

“What do you want, Potter? Came over to throw this in my face have you?”

Harry shook his head. “No. Percy told me to come and get you because we're heading up to the dormitory.” 

Draco stood. "Well, lead the way."

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned and Draco followed him, catching up to the group waiting for them. 

He didn't want to be excited. He didn't want to be in aw as the staircases moved, and he didn't want to wave at the moving portraits that welcomed him as they passed. 

He listened as Percy told them how to get into the Gryffindor common room and the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by red and gold. 

The couch. The chairs. The curtains. 

It was a stark contrast to the green and silver that donned his bedroom at the Manor. 

"Dormitories are upstairs, girls to the left, boys to the right,” Percy Weasley informed “You'll find your trunks have already been brought up. Now, head on to bed and get a good night's rest; tomorrow you will receive your schedule and start classes."

The other students started murmuring excitedly as they went up the stairs. Draco trailed behind, following Harry, Ron, Neville, and two other blokes he didn't recognize.

The dormitory was a large, circular room with six beds around it. He chose the closest one and closed the curtains around himself as he sat down and rubbed his eyes wearily. He sighed softly, then got up and rooted around his trunk for some parchment and a quill. Peering out from his curtains, he noticed that the other boys were too busy unpacking and talking to notice him. He snuck out the room quietly, making his way back to the common room. 

The room was quiet and he took advantage of the empty room to write a letter home to his parents. 

_ Dear Mother and Father,  _

The portrait door to the Common room opened and McGonagall stepped though. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” he said as she approached him. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“Sorry , Professor,” he said, glancing down at his parchment. “I was writing a letter to my parents, to inform them of what house I was put in.”

McGonagall looked at him for a moment. “If you would prefer, I could write to them for you. I am head of your house, after all.”

Draco thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “Thank you, but, I think I need to do this myself.”

McGonagall gave him a small, proud smile along with a nod. “I know you think you were sorted in the wrong house, but this right here, shows just how right the hat was.” She squeezed his shoulder as she walked past him. “Have a good night, Mr. Malfoy.” 

“Goodnight, Professor.”

He glanced back down at his parchment and with a determined breath, wrote:

_ “I’m a Gryffindor.”  _


End file.
